1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and a device for treating vertebral bodies. Spinal diseases or diseases of the vertebral body such as osteoporotic vertebral body fractures, matastatic changed vertebral bodies or hemangioma of the spinal cord are treated using known minimally invasive fusing techniques, which stabilize the pathologically changed vertebrae and prevent the pain associated with the illness.
2. Related Art of the Invention
The conventional process of vertebroplasty includes the percutaneous dorsal introduction of liquid bone cement under pressure into the pathologically changed vertebrae, which, by appropriate positioning of the patient, is in certain cases repositioned. As a consequence of the use of liquid cement and the use of pressure there occurs however in this process routinely the egress of bone cement. If this occurs in the vertebral canal, then neurological consequences, even to the extent of paralysis, may result. Further, cement embolisms may occur in the lung in the case that the bone cement penetrates into the venous system.